The proposed work will employ a more objective measure of bruxing activity. Subjects will wear a nightguard which has piezo electrodes embedded into it. These electrodes directly convert pressure into voltage. A counter will record the number of times the subject applies pressure in excess of a predetermined level. Three studies testing behavioral treatments for bruxism are planned. The first will compare contingent awakening to a control group. Experimental subjects will be wakened by an auditory stimulus when they apply pressure to the nightguard in excess of a predetermined threshold. In the second study massed practice, biofeedback and contingent awakening will be compared to the control group. The last study will be undertaken if positive results are obtained in the first. It will assess whether awakening alone or whether contingent awakening accounted for change.